a pocket of good dreams
by Souffles In Space
Summary: Kaldur comforts Artemis during a storm. / Drabble; SeaArrow.


**Disclaimer:** _Young Justice_ © DC / Warner Bros. - Full disclaimer on my profile.

**Summary:** Kaldur comforts Artemis during a storm. / Drabble; SeaArrow.

**A/N:** I'm off to France for two weeks tomorrow so have a quick drabble. T because it's mildly suggestive, I suppose? Make what you will of Kaldur and Arty sharing a bed. Warning: fluff.

I don't even know what's up with the title.

* * *

**a pocket of good dreams**  
**~YJ~**

* * *

The hour was late and the day had been tiring. Kaldur was on the fringes of sleep, lazily tracing circles on the small of Artemis' back as he let the soothing patter of rain on the windows lull him into a doze, so he almost missed how Artemis' arms tightened around his midriff at the first clap of thunder.

He blinked, frowning slightly as he looked at her; most of what he saw was the crown of her head and a birds-eye view of her straight nose, her face turned into the hollow of his neck. Dazedly he wondered if he'd imagined it, until another thunderous noise erupted from the sky - accompanied by a flash of lightning that momentarily lit up the room - and she squeezed him again, her breath hitching slightly. He definitely had not imagined that. He stopped tracing and pressed that free hand (his other arm was busy pillowing Artemis' head) between her shoulderblades. "Artemis, are you well?"

A minute's silence, then: "Fine. Sorry. Go back to sleep."

"I was not sleeping." Her put his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up, brushing his thumb over her cheek and pulling away slightly to get a good look at her face. Even in the murky darkness, he could almost sense the tiny furrow between her eyebrows. "What is wrong?"

"I told you, I'm _fine_," she insisted, but her claim was undermined when another fork of lightning lit up the brief flash of panic on her face. Finally, Kaldur - through the drowsy haze - put two and two together.

"You are scared of lightning storms?"

Her face warmed in his hand. She turned it away with a sigh. "Okay, fine. Yeah, I am. Stupid, right?"

"Of course not," Kaldur replied bemusedly. "Everyone has fears. Why would it be stupid?"

"Are you kidding? I manage to survive Jade and Dad and almost drowning and the League of Shadows, and it's a bit of thunder and lightning that frightens me." She glanced furtively up at him under her lashes, smiling slightly. "Besides, I thought you had no fears, O Fearless Leader."

"Perhaps that is an exaggeration. I admit that I am still traumatised by the first time I saw a Furby."

More thunder. Artemis winced. Kaldur removed his arm from beneath her head and wound both of them tightly around her torso, pulling her securely against his chest as he rubbed soothing circles into her back. He kissed her crown. She trembled almost imperceptibly against him, muttering a tiny, "Thanks."

A few more moments of comfortable silence between them. Even as he comforted Artemis, he listened to the storm outside, enjoying the orchestra of nature. After a while he admitted, "Personally, I find storms such as these to be...relaxing."

Artemis looked at him as if she thought he belonged in Arkham; Kaldur smiled almost apologetically. "Perhaps it seems strange, but it is true. The powerful combination of electricity and water..."

Artemis' hand followed the path of his eel tattoo from his back, over his shoulder and down his arm. "I guess I can see how that'd resonate."

"I suppose it makes me feel at one with nature. As much as that sounds like a cliché. She is magnificent in her power..."

Artemis snorted. "Should I be jealous?"

"Hardly." This time when he lifted her face, he greeted it with a languid kiss - slow and warm as molten lava. He derived some pleasure from how she melted against him, and when she finally broke away to breathe he knew without looking that the furrow was gone. It wasn't long before her breathing evened out, drifting into an untroubled sleep in the safety of Kaldur's arms as the storm raged on outside.

* * *

**~YJ~**


End file.
